Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII
by Bestgamer1
Summary: Before Roxas became the 13th member of the Organization, there was another 13th member. He was known as the Twin Swordmaster and this is his story before leaving the Organization.
1. Prologue

Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII

Prologue: The Founding of the Twin Swordmaster

It was a dark night in Dawn City. It was rather quiet. A figure was walking around. He was covered in black from head to toe. As he was walking around, he found a man running frantically as if he was being chased. He clearly had no idea what was going on, but the figure in black knew what he was. Like himself, this man was a Nobody.

The figure signaled the man to come to him. As he noticed the figure, he had a reluctant feeling, but something about the figure made him walk to the figure. The man in black simply said, "You seek answers. I can give you purpose." He wanted this Nobody to become a member of what is known as The Organization.

The man simply agreed and became the 13th member of the Organization. Thus, he was known as Xertyl, Twin Swordmaster. And this begins the chapter of a Nobody's life who defected from the Organization, afterward.

-------------------

Now I know the prologue is short. Cut me some slack. XD

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

Xertyl and Dawn City (c) Bestgamer1


	2. Chapter 1: The Organization

Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII

Chapter 1: The Organization

After becoming a member, Xertyl with a curious face, asks, "Who are you? The man in black replied, "All will be answered soon. For now, just follow me. Let us return to castle." Xertyl, though confused, agrees to go with the man in black. And so, the strange man raised his hand and a portal appeared out of the pool of shadow. He walks through it and Xertyl follows behind him.

Soon, they appear in another room. This didn't seem like Dawn City to Xertyl. But rather, a completely different world. As he looked up, he noticed other people sitting down. All of them were dressed the same as the man in black who found him. He put his hood down and it was a man whose hair was long and a light green color. His skin was tan, and as Xertyl walked forwards, the man instantly teleported to the empty chair. He soon said, "Fellow Organization members. We have a new recruit. He searched frantically for answers as to who he is and what is his purpose. We can give him those answers and purpose. Members, meet our new recruit. Xertyl, The Twin Swordmaster!"

Xertyl walked forwards, curiously looking around. He was still at a loss to where he was at. The man who found him, known as Xemnas, said to him, "These are the other members of the Organization."

Another member of the Organization known as Xigbar, The Freeshooter, said, "Our goal is to be complete. What we lack is a heart and we need the power of the Kingdom Hearts in order to be complete beings."

Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer, added, "Beings known as Heartless contain the hearts that are necessary to complete Kingdom Hearts. So we fight them and when defeated, hearts are released from them."

Vexen, The Chilly Academic, pointed out, "And so, during our mission, we chose to find new recruits. However, we can't just choose anyone to be a part of the Organization."

Lexaeus, The Silent Hero, simply said, "In order to be a member of the Organization..."

Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer, added, "You must be a Nobody like us. No hearts."

Saix, The Lunar Diviner says, "You will be assigned missions of all sorts. Whether they be recon missions, eliminating Heartless missions, or even eliminating one certain Heartless."

Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames says, "However, once you join the Organization, you cannot turn on it. You'll get destroyed. Got it memorized?"

Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne is just snoozing away like the slacker he is. He's never been the most reliable member even when doing recon missions.

Luxord, The Gambler of Fate, wakes up Demyx by tossing some cards at him and says, "And you don't want to be a slacker like Demyx over here. He's already enough trouble as it is." Demyx just glares at Luxord and goes back to sleep.

Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, scolds Luxord, "Would you knock it off? We're trying to show the ropes to the new guy." Afterward, they ended up fighting about it.

Larxene, The Savage Nymph, known for her quick temper, explodes on Marluxia and Luxord. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" She gets her knives ready when Axel stops her. "Easy Larxene. These guys aren't worth it. I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?" And Larxene simply kept quiet and blushed. "Axel, you know exactly what to say to me don't you?"

Saix, thrown off by Axel's attitude toward Larxene says, "Take the romantic stuff elsewhere." We've got more important business to take care of. Axel and Larxene just keep quiet afterward, but still smile at each other passionately.

Xemnas, ignoring the romance, simply says to Xertyl, "Tomorrow, you will begin your first mission in Dawn City. Your partner will be Xigbar." Xigbar was shocked to hear what Xemnas has said. "Xemnas, you expect me to be this newcomer's partner?!" Xemnas simply glared at Xigbar. "Those are your orders. Do you intend on disobeying me?" Xigbar knows not to question Xemnas's orders and says, "No, I won't."

And so, Xertyl and the other Organization Members go to their appropriate rooms and Xertyl simply wondered to himself. "Is this really my purpose?" He could not determine that or not....at least not yet.

* * *

Okay, maybe this isn't my best introduction to the members, but I wanted to be able to introduce all of them in some way. And yes, it's hinted that there will be an Axel x Larxene pairing. Got a problem with it? Too bad. I like it. XD

Kingdom Hearts (c) Sqaure Enix

Xertyl and Dawn City (c) Bestgamer1


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII

Chapter 2: Training

It is a new day, and today is Xertyl's first day on a mission. He wasn't so sure what to say because he was still confused. He just joined the Organization. Xigbar didn't seem to enthusiastic about training him when he was assigned to assist Xertyl in this mission. Before setting out to do the mission, Xertyl sighs. "This is happening so quick. One day I am running around in confusion and the next day, an organization suddenly makes me a member. What's up with these people?"

Before he could ponder on it anymore, Demyx runs into Xertyl. "Hey, Xigbar's looking for you. He's about to start his mission without you. You may want to hurry up." Much to his surprise, Xertyl quickly runs and manages to catch up with Xigbar.

"Well, well. Look who finally woke up. And I was about to leave without you," Xigbar said. Xertyl was panting. "Sorry about that." Xigbar just ignores the apology and walks into the same dark portal that Xemnas has opened and Xertyl quickly follows him.

They soon appear in Dawn City. It feels like home to Xertyl ever since he became a Nobody in this same city. Xigbar slaps him on the back of the head. "Hey! Don't zone out like that. I gotta show you the ropes so pay attention." Xertyl just silently nods and listens.

Shadowy creatures appear suddenly, and Xigbar gets his arrowguns ready and Xertyl just looks cluelessly at them. "Get your swords out! These are some of the Heartless we have to fight! They aren't the ones we are seeking though since they do not release hearts when defeated however." Xertyl quickly got his swords out. "Got it!" He said. His swords were not just regular swords. They were elemental swords. One of them was Orindante, the sword of fire. And the other was Fimbulvetr, the sword of ice.

As the Pureblood Heartless, known as Gnis, began charging after Xertyl and Xigbar, Xigbar begins to open fire with his arrowguns and Xertyl charged after the Gnis without hesitation. He was a fool though. "Xertyl! You idiot! Those Heartless can explode upon being struck! Leave them to me!" Before Xertyl could respond though, he struck one of the shadowy creatures and got caught in the explosion.

"Gah!" Xertyl was knocked back by the explosion. He flew straight into a building and though it looked grim, he was still able to fight. "Xertyl!" Though Xigbar wasn't so happy about bringing him along he still expressed concern for him. "I'm fine. Just keep shooting!" said Xertyl. Xigbar begins shooting at the Gnis again, and one by one, they each explode.

Xigbar, finally finished with the Heartless, goes to Xertyl. "You seem like you've taken quite a beating from that explosion." Xertyl stubbornly gets up, refusing to quit. "I'm fine...let's keep...gnk!" He can't seem to move. That explosion really did more damage to him than he imagined. Xigbar hands him a potion. "This should help out. Just don't expect me to give you another potion. I only have one left."

Xertyl gladly accepts the potion and heals himself with it. "Thank you." Xigbar nods. "Let's keep going. We've yet to find our targets." Xertyl puts his swords away. "Okay." He and Xigbar proceed into an alley.

Suddenly, creatures different from the Gnis Xertyl and Xigbar fought earlier appeared in front of them. They were blue and unlike the Gnis, these were colored blue as well. Xigbar gets his arrowguns ready again. "Xertyl! Get ready! These are the Heartless we're looking for. They're known as Crystal Waltz. They are ice elemental Emblem Heartless. These Heartless release the hearts upon being defeated."

Xertyl takes his blades out again and gets ready to battle. "Let's go!" He charges after the Crystal Waltz and starts attacking them while Xigbar begins to shoot at the Heartless with his arrowguns. Gnis begin to appear nearby to help the Crystal Waltz. Xertyl looks back. "Xigbar! Cover me!" Xigbar begins shooting at the Gnis as Xertyl jumps up in the air to attack the Crystal Waltz again.

However, they aren't being hurt very easily. Xertyl quickly finds out that his sword, Fimbulvetr will not even scratch Crystal Waltz, or any other ice elemental Heartless. So he begins using his other sword Orindante with hopes that it could affect these Heartless more effectively. In mere moments each of them fell one by one and hearts were being released. Xigbar continued shooting at the Gnis until the last one exploded.

After defeating the last Gni, Xigbar puts away his arrowguns. "Mission accomplished Xertyl. Not bad on your first mission. But I think you could do better. Come on. Let us return to castle." He soon walks back to the pool of shadow that he and Xertyl came from. Xertyl quickly follows him and they both return to castle.


	4. Chapter 3: Slithering Darkness

Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII

Chapter 3: Slithering Darkness

Xertyl wakes up and remembers his first mission with Xigbar. Despite him being miffed at being Xertyl's partner, Xigbar showed concern when the Gni exploded on Xertyl. "Is Xigbar not the person as we all see him to be? He seems like he could care less about the world, but after I took that explosion, he showed a bit of concern." He continues to ponder on this as he walks to Saix.

"Xertyl, your next mission is to target another Heartless in Dawn City. This time, you will be seeking out a more powerful Heartless. Xaldin will join you in this mission," Saix explained. Xaldin just looks at Xertyl silently. It seems that Xaldin isn't too happy about being his partner either. Xertyl gets the feeling that it's going to be that way for a while.

After being assigned the mission, Xaldin and Xertyl walk through the portal into Dawn City. It all seemed quiet at first, but as they walk forwards, many small, serpent-like Heartless appeared. "Shades. These are all the same. Even you shouldn't have trouble with these Heartless, Xertyl," Xaldin says to him as he gets his lances ready for combat.

As the Shades slither towards Xaldin and Xertyl, Xertyl gets his swords out and begins attacking without hesitation. Unlike the Gnis that he and Xigbar fought, the Shades would not explode on contact, much to Xertyl's relief. That explosion hurt him more than he thought it would.

The Shades kept on attacking, and one by one, Xaldin and Xertyl were cutting away at them as if they were fruit. Each Shade fell to their attacks and after the last one was defeated, Xaldin's lances disappeared. "It's not over yet. We've yet to find our prey." Xertyl puts his blades away and begins to proceed.

They soon reached a fountain in the middle of the city. It all seemed peaceful, but it didn't last very long. More Shades, along with Crystal Waltz and Gnis appeared. Xaldin and Xertyl were surrounded. "These things again? They will never learn will they?" Xaldin said in a conceited manner. Xertyl remembers very well to stay away from the Gnis. Xaldin seems unphased by the fact that Gnis will explode on contact.

"Does he have a trick up his sleeve?" Xertyl thinks, but he couldn't for too long as a Crystal Waltz used Blizzard. He jumps quickly to avoid the icy attack and slashes the Heartless with Orindante, defeating it in an instant. He continues to slash at the Crystal Waltz as Xaldin cuts at the Shades. The Gnis were still a big threat however.

The Gnis began to charge towards Xaldin and Xertyl. However, not all seemed lost. Xaldin casts Aerora magic, which was a mid-level wind magic. Xertyl wasn't aware of using magic as he stared in awe. The wind magic hit the Gnis and caused each one of them to explode. Xaldin simply grinned at Xertyl. "You didn't think we were gonna die were you? These Heartless are nothing compared to the Heartless I've fought."

Before Xertyl could respond, a larger pool of shadow began to appear. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. "Is this the Heartless we are looking for?" Xaldin nods and gets his lances ready. "Get ready Xertyl! This fight is going to be difficult."

The Heartless looked like the Shades that were cut down earlier by Xaldin. Except it was much larger. The Great Shade quickly slithers at Xertyl and Xaldin to make its move. Xertyl quickly jumps over the Heartless and slashes it with both Orindante and Fimbulvetr. Despite the damage that was dealt to it, the Heartless didn't stop and Xaldin quickly jumps out of the way before getting hit by the Great Shade.

After missing Xaldin, it stopped and disappeared in a pool of shadow. "Where'd it go?!" Xertyl, asked. Before he could even realize it, the pool of shadow appeared below him and the Great Shade attacked Xertyl. "GAH!" He couldn't counter the Heartless. It was more powerful than the explosive attacks from the Gnis.

Xaldin quickly jumped up and started attacking the Great Shade. But it doesn't seem like the creature was even flinching. Xaldin lands on the ground and the Great Shade along with Xertyl begins to dive directly to the ground. The only thought in Xertyl's mind was that he was dead. He had no doubts about that.

Unexpectedly though, Xertyl was suddenly knocked to the side to safety from the devastating attack. The Great Shade lands and is stunned momentarily, and Xertyl and Xaldin begin to attack the Heartless without mercy. However, it wasn't enough. The Great Shade recovers from its condition and whips Xertyl with its tail.

The force of the attack was very devastating and knocked Xertyl into a building. "Ergh...it's so strong....how can I defeat it?" He was severely wounded. There was no doubt about that. Xaldin was unable to help Xertyl though as the Great Shade began to attack him. Despite his experience, Xaldin had difficulty fighting off the Heartless.

Xertyl struggles to get up, and as he notices the Great Shade attacking his partner, he suddenly gets a burst of energy and begins to charge after the Heartless at unnatural speed. As the Great Shade turns to attack Xertyl, he mercilessly slashes at the Heartless, leaving burning and frozen scars. Xaldin watches as Xertyl attacks without mercy. Xertyl then jumps back and jumps back towards the Great Shade. As he gets closer, he deals the finishing blow in an X formation with his blades and the Great Shade was finally defeated.

"Haaa....haaa....haaa...." Xertyl was exhausted. Xaldin grins at him. "Mission accomplished kiddo. I'm impressed. Despite you being a new recruit, you've done quite well. It could be a fluke though. But who knows? Anyways, let us return to castle." As Xertyl begins to follow Xaldin, he falls over. "You okay?" Xertyl gets back up. "I'm okay.....let's go...." Xaldin shrugged and they both return to the castle.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of Writer's block. |D

Xertyl (c) Bestgamer1

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney


	5. Chapter IV: The Other Twin

Organization XIII: The Other Number XIII

Chapter 4: The Other Twin

Xertyl's first two missions have been surprisingly difficult for his training. Has it always been this way for new Organization Members? He could only wonder. Perhaps he could ask one of the newer members about their first missions and know if they were the same.

He walks to Saix to know his assignment. "Xertyl, you'll be going on a mission with Marluxia for today." Xertyl looked over and saw Marluxia. Marluxia looked at Xertyl and gave him a wink. "Are you sure about this Saix? She seems kinda...odd." Marluxia, Saix, and Demyx, who was also in the room gave Xertyl a long stare.

Someone had to break it to Xertyl. So Demyx decides to tell Xertyl about his mistake. "Xertyl, I know you're new here, but Xemnas should've told you earlier. Marluxia may look like a girl, but Marluxia is actually a guy." Realizing his mistake, Xertyl was completely thrown off. "WHAT? But he has pink hair! And his element is flower!" Axel and Xigbar walked in right in the middle of Xertyl's little misunderstanding.

"What seems to be the commotion?" Axel asked. Saix bluntly replies. "Xertyl thought Marluxia was a girl." Unable to hold it back, Axel and Demyx burst into laughter. "You thought he was a girl! Hahahahahaha!" said Axel. Xigbar didn't seem too surprised with Xertyl's mistake. He walks to Xertyl and tells him, "Welcome to my club, pal. You aren't the only one who mistook him for a girl. I was the one that recruited him and I thought he was a girl."

Marluxia was more red than a rose. Nobody has mistook him for a girl since Xigbar made the same mistake. Xemnas made it clear to everyone that Marluxia is a guy. Just his luck that he didn't warn Xertyl about it. Finally, Marluxia opens the dark corridor. "Let's go Xertyl. We need to take care of some Heartless." He walks into the corridor, ignoring Demyx and Axel's laughter. Xertyl quickly follows Marluxia, still embarrassed about his misunderstanding.

The dark corridor opens again into Dawn City. And the two get ready to fight more Heartless. Before moving on however, Xertyl had a strange feeling. "Eh?" He looks around the area he's in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. "Strange. I feel a strong presence here, but I can't seem to figure out who or what it is." The puzzled Marluxia asks, "What do you mean a strong presence? We're only supposed to deal with Heartless are we not?"

Xertyl simply shrugs and ignores it. Little does he know however that he and Marluxia are being watched. Before Xertyl can think about it any longer though, Crystal Waltz begin appearing. "Here they come Xertyl! Get your weapons re-" Before he could finish however, he was struck by a blizzard magic cast by one of the Heartless and became frozen. "Ugh...Marluxia. Am I gonna have to be the one to help you?" He gets Orindante out and breaks the ice that Marluxia was frozen in. Before Marluxia could thank Xertyl Crystal Waltz started attacking again.

Xertyl starts cutting away at these Heartless like they're nothing thanks to Orindante's elemental power. Marluxia simply stared in awe at him. "I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Xertyl shouted. Marluxia got out of his trance and began assisting Xertyl. After enough fighting, the two defeated all of the Crystal Waltz. "There it is again. That same presence. What is going on?"

Xertyl scans the area again. No one to be found. "C'mon Marluxia. Let's look for more Heartless." The two continue looking for Heartless and soon enough, new Heartless began appearing. They look like Crystal Waltz, but are red instead of blue. "Xertyl. Those are Blazing Boleros. Orindante won't do the job since they are also fire elemental Heartless."

Xertyl summons his ice sword, Fimbulvetr, and begins fighting the Boleros. Marluxia joins Xertyl and begins attacking again, despite the less damage his scythe does. One of the Blazing Boleros cast a Fire spell and it hits Marluxia. "AHHHHH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Xertyl looks over to Marluxia in irritation. "For the love of..." He grabs Marluxia and tosses him into the fountain with no effort and goes back to fighting the Heartless again.

Marluxia gets up and notices a strange figure on the roof. After the last Bolero was defeated, Marluxia warned Xertyl. "Up there! On the roof!" Xertyl looks up behind him and sees the figure. The figure was covered head to toe much like Organization Members are, but rather, white instead of black. The figure jumps down to Xertyl. "The Twin Swordmaster, I presume." Xertyl looks confused. He has no idea who this figure is and yet the figure knows about him. But he soon comes to realization. "IT'S YOU! You're the strong presence I've been feeling ever since we got here! Who are you?"

"That is something I cannot answer...at least, not yet." Marluxia goes to attack the figure, but he jumps back to the roof before Marluxia strikes. "We shall meet again swordsman. I would stay, but I would rather stay out of trouble." He disappears in an instant. "What does he mean by trouble? Who is this man-"

However, he was unable to ponder that any longer. A Heartless began heading towards Xertyl and Marluxia. Armed with 2 blades, the Noble Slasher started attacking Xertyl with all its might. Marluxia attempts to attack the Slasher from behind but gets knocked away by it's attack. First, the Great Shade. Now, the Noble Slasher. These powerful Heartless have been thrown at him since he recently became a member. "Does the figure in white have any connection to these Heartless?" Before he could think about in anymore, he was struck again by the Noble Slasher and slammed right into a wall.

"Ugh! Why are these strong Heartless getting thrown at me?" Xertyl and Marluxia are exhausted and are unable to summon their weapons. As the Noble Slasher prepares to attack, it gets attacked from behind all of the sudden. "You think we'd let you die like this on your third day? As if!"

Xertyl looks around the Slasher and sees Xigbar and Demyx. "What are you two doing here?" Demyx summons his sitar and gets ready to fight the Slasher. "We'll explain later. You and pretty boy get out of here while we take care of this Heartless!" Xigbar looks at Demyx in amazement. "We? You mean you're gonna work hard instead of hardly work for once?"

"Don't tell me you're going to be slacking now!" Xigbar just laughs and gets his arrowguns out. "As if. Let's go Demyx!" The two attack the Slasher. Xertyl gets up and looks over to Marluxia. "We need to get out of here!" Marluxia barely manages to get up and opens the dark corridor back to the World That Never Was. Both quickly run into the corridor while Xigbar and Demyx begin fighting the Noble Slasher.


End file.
